


【琛南】唇环

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【琛南】唇环

01.

“喂？麻？妹有打妹有打！啷个梭滴？四唇环撒……”

周震南换了个姿势，用右手撑住后脑勺，笑眯眯地看着对面半捂嘴打电话的姚琛。

每次遇到关键时刻被打断的状况，他都忍不住捉弄姚琛，这回也不例外。趁姚琛聚精会神解释的空档，他往前勾了勾脖子，一口气哈在对方腰上。

姚琛浑身一颤，假装生气地瞪了他一眼。

周震南忍不住笑，两只不老实的小手迅速在姚琛大腿根部来回摩挲。

姚琛咬着牙说了句：“拜拜。”手机一丢就将周震南扑倒在床单上。

“再闹！”

“我就闹！”周小恶魔坏笑着解开某人的裤带，“你弄我呀～”

姚琛的表情变了，他不仅台上台下两种人格，床上床下也是两种人格。

偏偏周震南就吃这套，哪怕被折腾得要死要活也乐此不疲，有时他甚至怀疑自己得了受虐症。

“用不用——”

“不用。”周震南勾住身上人的脖子，“我来之前清理过了。”

“好乖。”姚琛亲了亲他的鼻尖。

“硌人呢。”周震南伸手去摸对方下唇上的金属环，却被一口咬住食指，又以柔软的舌尖缓慢舔舐，再吞吐润湿，他忍不住轻“嘤”一声。

姚琛笑了笑，将他翻过去压在身下，周震南最近吃胖了些，肩膀和屁股圆鼓鼓的，手感绝佳。姚琛在他屁股上捏了一把，又低头亲他的耳垂，金属唇环滑落下来，姚琛叼住了，用光面轻轻刮过周震南的脊骨，最终停在尾椎处。

“呼——哈——”周震南喘着气，从床头柜上摸过润滑剂，软绵绵地丢向姚琛。

润滑剂是新买的，还没开封，最近他们行程赶，已经好几天没做了，上次那罐用完后姚琛一直忘了买，没想到周震南早备了。

姚琛不禁想到自己第一次和周震南做时，周震南盯着润滑剂发愣的模样，时间一晃而过，到如今他们把做爱看成吃饭上厕所般熟稔，期间有多少磨合，实在想来好笑。

“南南……”进入的时候姚琛吻了吻周震南颤抖的下巴，用舌头卷着金属环扣在了对方嘴唇上。

“你戴更好看。”

“我……我才不要……”

“你不要什么？”姚琛往上一顶。

“嘶——”周震南倒抽一口凉气。

“对我，永远别说不要。”姚琛加快了动作，房间里不断响起“啪啪”的水声，腥咸粘腻的气味蔓延开来。

一个小时后，周震南崴着腿跳下床，忽然瞥到地毯上尚亮着的手机页面——

周震南：“……”

“姚琛！完蛋啦！”

02.

周震南只在姚琛跟家里打视频电话时见过姚妈妈，眼下真面对面了，他莫名开始慌起来。

好在姚妈妈脾气同姚琛一样，说话也温温柔柔的，即便说的话不大中听——

“我们小琛以后是要娶女孩子的，更何况，你们是偶像，难道都想拿自己的事业开玩笑么？”

姚琛在桌子底下捏了捏周震南的手指，后者绷着脸不吭声。

“妈，很抱歉一直没跟你说，但……我和南南都认真考虑过了。”

“考虑什么了？考虑我们做家长的心情？考虑经纪公司的压力？考虑粉丝的想法？还是考虑你们的未来？”

“是，我们考虑得还太少，”姚琛目光坚定且执着，“可我们在韩国的时候就约定以后的路一起走了，妈，你知道我这个人从小死脑筋。”

姚妈妈叹了口气：“我当然知道，所以我没告诉你爸爸，他和你一样死脑筋，真怕你们到时候杠起来。”

“阿姨，”周震南缓慢开口，“我知道我现在不该说话，但是请您相信我和小琛哥，我们——”

“好了好了，”姚妈妈打断他，“我并不想听你们的海誓山盟，谁年轻的时候不头脑发热，我只希望你们保持清醒，认清事实。”

姚琛听得出来她已经妥协了，从小到大妈妈一直都很宠他，在国外当练习生时，每次挂完电话妈妈都会哭好一阵，这是他后来回国，爸爸告诉他的。为了自己所谓的梦想，姚家三口聚少离多，而他现在还要惹妈妈生气，实在不应该。

但怎么办啊？他真的好喜欢周震南，喜欢得不得了，喜欢得恨不得立马到白头。

可妈妈说得也对，他们考虑得太少。

“我不会支持，但也不反对，爸爸那边我尽量瞒着。”姚妈妈说着起身，“你们以后要注意，别大大咧咧的，教人看出来。”

“嗯……”姚琛含含糊糊地应了一声。

直到姚妈妈走远了，周震南才把手从姚琛掌中抽出来，两人手心都出了汗，湿漉漉一层，像从水里捞出来的。

“姚琛，”周震南郑重地称呼对方大名，“你害怕吗？”

“怕，”姚琛掰过他的肩膀，“但抵不过爱你。”

“好油腻哦，你又从哪里学来的。”

“任总买的书，昨天借给我看的，叫什么《从零开始谈恋爱》。”

“……你还真是老实。”

“好啦，该回去了，不然他们又要打夺命连环call。”姚琛揉揉周震南头顶的呆毛。

早在很久前他就下了决定，要和周震南一起走下去，可能这条路要惹很多人伤心难过，这是他最纠结的地方——爱是件自私的事，天平的两端永远放不平，他不怕自己吃苦，只怕父母心痛，怕周震南为难。

“别想太多。”周震南反握住他的手。

“好。”姚琛勾了勾嘴角。

03.

2周年纪念＋解散会上，姚琛跟周震南向组员们公布了一个人尽皆知的消息：他和周震南在一起了。

除了捧场王翟潇闻发出：“哇哦！真的吗？”这样的回应，其余人皆是一副“没劲”的表情。

“我们打算去瑞典领结婚证。”周震南补充道。

这会儿众人才提起兴趣——

“你们爸妈同意了？”刘也第一个发出疑问。

“一开始不接受，后来觉得反正生了三个，”周震南微笑，“就随便我了。”

“姚琛呢？”刘也又问。

“我爸妈让我下周带南南回家吃饭去，嘿嘿。”姚琛露出憨憨的笑声。

“不容易啊！铁杵磨成针。”张颜齐鼓掌。

“他们以前不是不同意吗？为什么又同意啦？他们有没有提什么要求啊？你们打算几号去瑞典啊？”“十万个为什么”同学何洛洛眨着好奇的大眼睛。

“可安静点吧你。”张颜齐捂住他的嘴。

三巡过后几人喝得晕晕乎乎，姚琛酒量比周震南好那么一丢丢，硬拖着他回了房间。

明天就要搬离宿舍了，房间里都收拾得差不多，只剩角落一个巨大的垃圾袋孤零零地蹲在那里。

姚琛小心地把周震南放在床上，脱去鞋袜，后者发出闷哼，翻身压睡在他手腕，迫使他跪倒下去，一瞬间两人只隔鼻息。

04.

床头柜上放着只唇环，好像是姚琛一年多前买的，后来不知被塞到哪里，下午收拾行李时竟然又被翻出来了，姚琛拿着它在窗边站了很久，还记得第一次带它时发生的囧事，一晃这么久过去了。

“琛……琛……”周震南闭着眼乱抓，终于将姚琛的思绪唤回，他笑着俯下身——他的南南呀，一点没随时间的推进而变化，依旧奶奶的、软软的，扎根在名为姚琛的星球上，是一朵小小玫瑰，世独无二、不可替代。

“好奇怪，”姚琛吻了吻周震南的额头，“怎么我每一天都能重新爱上你呢？说实话，你是不是给我下蛊了？”

“姚琛！”周震南揪住他的衣领，“以后不许看任豪的书了！”

姚琛笑起来，压着周震南的手腕抵到头顶，用嘴叼开对方的衣服扣子，这些年他的唇舌越练越灵巧，导致有时他一下意识舔唇周震南就吞口水。

“轻点……”周震南低喘。

姚琛不听，用牙齿细咬周震南肉嘟嘟的浑圆肩头。周震南这些年一直减肥失败，经纪人愁得要死，每天都让姚琛不要再投喂了，但姚琛控制不住自己的手，甚至委屈巴巴地说：“我以前养仓鼠都是这样养的。”

经纪人无语望天：“但周震南不是仓鼠啊！”

姚琛便跟着笑，他自然晓得人跟仓鼠不一样，但他就是想喂饱周震南，不论是在吃食上，或者是在——性生活上。

“乖。”他像往常一样掰开周震南的双腿，红色软肉暴露在空气中，晶莹的液体顺着沟壑滴滑下去，他送上两根手指，打着圈旋转进入，又有一段时间没做了，除了筹备解散发布会这几个月他们一直忙各自的事业，妈妈曾问他后不后悔，他说不后悔——其实是假的，他后悔没能更勇敢一点。

“琛……”周震南从齿缝里挤出一个字音。

“我在。”姚琛拨开他湿漉漉的额发，将胯间之物送进一处隐秘的入口，“我永远都在。”

他伸手捞过床头柜上的唇环，用舌头卷了套在周震南小指尖上。

“呼——你干嘛呀？”周震南翻个白眼。

“太小了。”姚琛轻声道。

“什么？”

“我们明天去买戒指吧。”姚琛将唇环又舔回口中。

周震南一下就红了眼眶。

“我弄疼你了？”姚琛说着要抽出来。

“不是，”周震南吸吸鼻子，“你再说一遍。”

“我们明天去买戒指？”

“好。”周震南环住他的脖子，“好好好。”

“憨憨。”姚琛笑着轻啄他的鼻尖。

窗外逐渐泛白，新的一天开始了。

他们的新人生也开始了。


End file.
